The invention relates to bow string release devices and more particularly to a release device which may be actuated by either or both of two fingers of one hand of the archer.
In response to the desire for greater accuracy and ease in the shooting of a bow and arrow, various devices have been developed which allow the archer to pull back on the string with the entire grip of the hand without being required to exert any extra force with the ends of the fingers. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,060 issued to Napier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,564 issued to Castonguay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,095 issued to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,720 issued to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,974 issued to Keck, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,763 issued to Pinti et al. With each of these devices, a trigger is provided which can be actuated with a single given finger of the archer's hand as he pulls back on the bow string. Which finger may be used for triggering depends on the design of the particular release device. The release of the bow string and arrow is a very sensitive and exacting step in the shooting process, and different archers have different preferences in this regard depending on their particular shooting styles. Accordingly, different release devices have been designed for triggering by different fingers. For example, Napier and Wilson provide for small finger release, and Castonguay and Keck provide for thumb release. Pinti discloses a forefinger release. The devices, however, provide the archer with no flexibility in this regard. They do not allow triggering by a second finger or by two fingers as the same or two different archers may alternately prefer.